


What Greta saw

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Santa Claus impersonation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time came again and in ShinMakoku as well. But this time around, Yuuri has a child and tells her some about Christmas traditions...and Santa Claus. In a demonic country it is easy to believe in magic... but Yuuri has some trouble to have a Santa bring the presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Greta saw

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

  
Christmas time had come again in Shinmakoku. Now that Yuuri was well established as a king and that he had new responsibilities as a father, he felt that it was his duty to introduce Greta to the magic of Christmas.

Upon his directions and with Murata’s help, a large pine tree had been put in the main dinner room and with the bright decorations, the candles, the fires in the chimneys and the snow outside it looked more festive than any Christmas Yuuri had spent on Earth with his family. Yuuri had planned this long beforehand and finally managed to get all the presents ready when a new trouble arose.

When he had been a small child himself, his father had dressed as Santa Claus for Shouri and him -- Jennifer still preferred angel costumes -- but this custom was not known in this world either.

After he had described the costume at length to the royal tailor, Yuuri managed to get a Santa Claus costume. It was almost right if you did not take into account that Yuuri was rather short and not very large. Well... anyway he had also borrowed one of Yosak’s wigs and false beard : everything was ready. But...

"What use is this anyway ? Greta is a child from this world and doesn’t need to learn strange customs from your world. Especially if it’s to learn in one or two years that none of it was true."

... Wolfram did not want to help.

At first Yuuri had thought it was only a temporary refusal, that the blond demon would change his mind in the end, given enough persuasion, and so he had told about Santa Claus to Greta.

"You see, when children have been good during the year, Santa Claus comes and gives them presents. He is a big fat man with a white beard, all dressed in red, and he goes down chimneys to give presents to children all over the worlds," he told her.

When he heard things like this, Wolfram always frowned and once Greta even asked: "But wasn’t it the parents who gave the presents ? Wolfram said that was what you told him Yuuri !"

Yuuri shot a dark glance to Wolfram before explaining to Greta : "Nothing prevents parents from giving presents as well, but it is usually Santa who delivers everything on Christmas eve."

Greta had seemed dubious and so Yuuri had pressed Wolfram to help him again : he wanted to allow Greta to see a Santa Claus on Christmas night - one of them dressed as him. Yuuri did not mind whether he or Wolfram should dress up but he wanted the other to help with the charade and prevent Greta from peeping in the room before everything was ready. That would ruin all the magic.

But Wolfram would have none of it.

This is why Yuuri found himself quite annoyed on Christmas Eve. He still had no one to help him with his plan. Sadly Conrad had been away on patrol since the beginning of the week and he was due back to the castle only in the morning, so Yuuri could not count on him as a backup plan. He would have to act alone.

So that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Yuuri lay awake and thinking about his troublesome situation.

When he was sure everyone was asleep and after he had heard the town’s clock chime once after eleven, Yuuri carefully got up again.

Using as much stealth as he could, he walked in the corridor, careful that no one was around -- especially Greta --  and went to the place where he had hidden his red costume.

However, when he arrived in said room, the wardrobe was empty.

The costume was gone ! Only a stray button remained as a testimony of the struggle the coat must have put up against its kidnapper.

Suddenly Yuuri felt lost, loosing all the resolution he had felt a few minutes before. He was on a mission in a cold foreign land, cut off from all support when confronted with adversity.

Still Yuuri felt that he must accomplish his mission. Mustering his courage, he went to the next room : the one where he had hidden all the presents. But there, another bad surprise awaited him : they were also all gone !

By now Yuuri as feeling very worried, and disheartened. He had failed everything, he would not succeed in giving his daughter a magical Christmas. Gloomily he let his feet carry him on autopilot to the room where the Christmas tree was ; maybe looking at the gleaming decorations would cheer him up.

Indeed it was beautiful. The candles were not lit anymore but the garlands glistened in the lights of the fire burning low. Yuuri let himself fall into contemplation of the tree.

A log cracked, sending up sparks and a shadow moved. A big red form emerged from the shadows where he had been hiding on the side of the large chimney...

...Santa Claus !

This Santa was not the pale copy that Yuuri had tried to make. This was the real one, with shiny dark boots still wet from the snow and white fur on the borders of his red coat. He had a curly white beard which went down to his leather belt and on his back he was carrying a bag, full to the brim with the presents Yuuri had looked for earlier...

Yuuri felt tears of gratefulness rise to his eyes.

"Have you been a good boy this year ?" Santa asked with a deep affected voice and twinkling eyes,  smiling under his beard.

Yuuri whispered Santa’s name. Then he launched himself forward in his arms, full of gratitude and impulsively kissed him.

Santa let his bag fall to the ground to catch the young king and answered his kiss. Outside, it started to snow again.

 

\-------------

Omake

A young human girl stood by the door, really excited and surprised : Yuuri had been right ! Santa really existed ! Greta could not wait to tell Wolfram in the morning.  
But still she wondered how her other daddy might have reacted if he had seen Yuuri kiss Santa Claus tonight.

__  


  
_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath the mistletoe last night_  
_She didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep_  
_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_  
_Then I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white_  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_  


  



End file.
